The Power Rangers love Story
by Diana-Is-The-Monkey-1223
Summary: It All goes well for Mia,Emily,Mike and Jayden or is it. Jia and Memily  Bad Summary. But please Read this.
1. LOVE

**Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS A/N: Here is my Second story **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS THX**

**Chapter 1**

In the Shiba house, Jayden was showing his move to Mia and trying to empress her.

Mike was teaching Emily how to skateboard but Emily tripped and fell on top of mike their lips met with each other.

They deepens the kiss. Then Antonio came out and said " What. I'll come back later." Then he

ran with his fishing gear to the pier. And Blushing Bright Red

**Emily's POV**

Wow I just kissed Mike. I hoped he feels the same way about me.

" Need help getting up" he asked lending a hand

" Sure I said" graping his hand

**Mike's POV**

I wished I can tell her I love her.

Then I saw a HUGE cut on her knee. " Emily look at your knee, there's a huge cut " I said

" Thanks. Can you help me?" She asked

" sure." I said helping her into the house cleaning her cut butting a bandage

**Meanwhile... with Jayden and Mia**

**Mia's POV**

Look at Emily and Mike, They look so cute together and they kissed. I wished that happened to me.

Wow, Jayden look so nice I hope he would ask me out maybe today, maybe tomorrow.

**Jayden's POV**

She looks so beautiful while she was training

Im gonna ask her out

" Mia, will you go out with me" I asked

" I... LOVED to I though you never asked" She said then she tripped and fell on to of me

Our lips for smacked together like a sandwich

Her lips were as soft as clouds

She then deepend the kiss. I started to close my eyes and she did too

After a minute of that, I helped her up

" I was wonder if you want to have our first date tomorrow night if you want at a fancy resturant" I asked having a tingle in my stomach

" Sure" she answered blushing a bit

" Great. Lets get back to training" I said giving her a kanta stick

**With Mike and Emily**

**Mike's POV**

" Hey Emily, I was wonder if you want to go out with me. " I said while I was blushing as Red as Jayden's suit

" sure" she said hugging me

"would you like to have our first date at this restaurant " I asked feeling a little shy

"I loved to. When?" she asked

"Maybe tomorrow" I answer with courage

**A/N: That was Chapter 1**


	2. The first Date

A/N: Here is Chapter 2 there is a little beer in this If you have any ideas for the next chapter

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mia's POV**

" Guess what, Emily" I said " what?" she said " Jayden asked me out!" I said wanting to jump around cheering " I'm so happy for. Mike asked me out" She said Then we jumped around with energy and squiling " When is your first date" I asked " Tonight at this new fancy restaurant" she said trying to find a dress " How about you" she asked " Same place as you. Hey, maybe we can double date." I asked " Ya, we should. Let's go tell them" She said. She then dash down the hallway trying to find Mike.  
>I went out of our room.<br>" Hey, Jayden" I said while trying to find him " Ya, Mia" He said while coming towards us " Can we have a double date with Mike and Emily" I asked " Sure, if its ok with them" he said. He then kissed me on the cheek

**with Mike and Emily**

**Emily's POV**

"Mike, guess what" I said " What, my little samurai" he said while he kissed me on the cheek " you know are first date right. can we have a double date with Mia and Jayden." I said with my puppy dog eyes " Sure. Anything for you" he said. Then we kissed He then went to the dojo " Mia" I said while trying to find her Then I saw her making out with Jayden I better leave them alone for a bit

**20 minutes later**

**Mia's POV**

After that awesome make out section with Jayden,  
>Emily was look for me " Mia" she said while she was trying to find me " yes, Emily" I answered " He said he's ok with it" she said Then we jumped up and cheered for a couple of minutes, then we went to the mall to get dresses and other stuff.<p>

**Jayden's POV**

I can't wait to go on our first double date.  
>I'm going to buy pink roses.<br>I am going to take Mia on a romantic stroll on the beach after dinner then we will go home " Hey Mike, I was wondering about maybe we can pay for dinner?" I asked " Sure, I don't mind" He answered " Great, see you later" I said Then I made a reservation at the restaurant at 7:15

**Mia's POV**

I got this knee high, pink, strapless dress with ruffles on it and a purple ribbon with a blue flower.  
>Emily got a long, blue, strapless dress with a pink ribbon on it.<br>Then we got diamond necklaces with a heart in the middle.  
>Then we got back to the shiba house and relaxed at 6:30 we got our dresses on and did our hair then putted our necklaces on<p>

**At 7:00pm**

" Girls are you ready" Jayden asked " Just a minute" I answered Then we came down they putted their hand out and we gapped them " you look beautiful, my pink samurai" Jayden said " Lets get going" Mike said

**At the restaurant**

" Hi, Welcome to La fromage. How many people are there" the lady asked " Hi, We made a reservation at 7:15" Jayden said " Thank you" She said then she took us to our table " Here is your table and your waiter will be there just a moment" she said then left Then our waiter came and gave us a menu " what would you like to drink" He asked " I'll like a blue lagoon" I said " Blue cocktail for me" Emily said " Caribbean Cruise" Jayden asked " Vodka for me" Mike said " is that all" the waiter asked " yes" I said then he took off we looked through the menu " Hey Jayden, can we share the spaghetti with me" I asked " sure" he answered " Do you guys want to share a appetizers " I asked " Sure" They all said " How about mini crab cakes" I said " sure" they all said " Hey Mike,I was wonder if you want to share this creamy chicken pasta with me" Emily asked " Sure Emily" Mike said while staring right in her eyes.  
>" What would you like" the waiter said.<br>" We would like to start with the mini crab cakes, one order of the spaghetti and an order of creamy chicken pasta. Thats all" I said.  
>" ok. And here is your drinks" he said while passing our drinks.<br>After 10 when the pasta came,  
>Me and Jayden were eating the spaghetti when our lips meet together and we didn't even notice.<br>Then we came out to get so air.  
>After dinner me and Jayden lagged behind Mike and Emily giving them space,<br>We were talking, then Jayden gave me Pink roses, my favorite Then me saw Mike & Emily kissing the moon light. It was so cute.  
>When we reached the house Ji saw us and said " You guy's had pass your bed time, now get to your rooms, NOW" Then we dashed right to our rooms.<br>" That was an awesome first date." I said " Same here" Emily said being a bit tired.  
>" lets get some sleep and talk in the morning." I said getting into bed " Good night Emily" I said while yawning " good night to you to" She said heading to her room.<p>

A/N thats it for chapter 2


	3. Mia

**A/N: Hi everyone, Sorry for not updating soon. But i'm now a bit busy but sill can write **

**Chapters and here it is.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Mia's POV**

That date was awesome. I can't believe we kissed over spaghetti. And they paid for it, that was so romantic.

Emily had a great time with Mike.

I'm going to make some breakfast for everyone with out them knowing.

It was around 7:30 in the morning and I'm going to eggs, bacon and sausage for them.

I was finished Mentor Ji came out and came and sat down and took a bite out of everything.

"yum, Mia did make it?" he asked.

" Maybe, Why, are you lying" I said.

" Well if you cook this, I love it, but the others said they hate it. why don't you cook, like this for dinner." He asked.

" well, I did it because, I want to see who is telling the truth. Only you and Jayden told me that those meals were gross. And they maybe think you cook it but don't say anything" I answered

Then I sat down to eat, thats when the others came and sat down.

" yum, Ji did you make it." Mike asked.

" Ya, did you." Emily asked.

"Nobe." Ji answered.

" Then who." Kevin asked.

" Me." I answered.

"Not to a fend you. Your a horrible cook." Mike said.

" from now on I will cook like a 5 star chef. ok" I said.

" Sounds good to me." They all said.

After breakfast me and Jayden started to clean the dishes.

" Hey Jayden, you have something on your lips" I said, then I kissed him on the lips.

"Got it" I said.

" Hey want to have date tomorrow at the park." He asked.

" Sure love to . When" I said.

"How about 12:30" He asked.

" Sure. A picnic date" I said.

" ok, my little pink rose." He said and kissed me on the cheek."

When we finished, I went to my room.

I was thinking what I can make for our date in the park.

I was thinking of something romantic.

I'll let Jayden do it.

**Jayden's POV**

I'm going to make our food for our date.

" Hey Jayden, what are you doing tomorrow." Antonio asked.

"why."I said

" Do you want to go fishing tomorrow." Antonio asked.

" Sorry, I can't. I'm going on a date with Mia." I answered.

"oh" he said all sad.

"Maybe next time." I said.

"ok" he said while walking away.

Then I walk to Mia's room. Then I knocked on her door.

"come in" she said.

Then I open the door and enter in her room.

Her room was all colorful and on her desk was a picture of us.

"hey beauty." I said.

Then the gap sensor went off.

so we ran out.

"lets go rangers" I said while we run out of the house.

"samurizer, Go go samurai" We all said morphing into Power rangers samurai.

" ha ha, run humans." The nilock said.

" Surprise" I said jumping out and attacking the nilock.

"What! samurai rangers? well your going down" he said attacking me

" No your going down." Mia said while charging at the nilock.

" No, special move, trade switcher.

" Mia watch out." I said trying to reach her, but it's to late.

She got hit and flying towards a building, but I was able to catch her.

"Wake up." I said shaking her.

Then she demorphed and she had a locket on her neck.

"why does she have a locket" I asked.

" Well everything in her is in it and you can't open it except for me. She will never wake up. You have till 24 hours to duel me and win. " He said

"I'm drying up, see you later or never rangers." He said then returning to the netherworld.

"Whats wrong with Mia" Emily asked while we demorphed.

" She may not ever wake up again." I said with tears coming down on my eyes.

Then everyone started to cry.

We started to walk back to the shiba house and I was carrying her.

When we got there, Ji asked what was wrong with Mia, I told him and tears started to come down on his face.

I put her in her bed.

I kissed her on the lips for about 15 seconds.

We checked on her for every 10 minutes.

Then when it was Emily's turn to check on her, she woke up.

" you guys she's awake." She said.

we all ran in.

" Mia! your awake." I said with tears in my eyes running to hug her.

Then everyone gave her a hug.

"we thought we lost you, especially Jayden." Emily said.

" Here drink some water." Mike said handing her a glass of water.

" Thanks." she said taking a sip." Then she fell back in her sleep. dropping the glass and it broke.

"Mia, Come back to us" I said with tears coming down harder.

**15 hours later...**

we only have 9 hours until she sleeps forever.

I wanted to be her prince charming, but it's almost too late.

I was in the dojo training, when an arrow came flying in hitting the wall.

It said:

_Dear Red Ranger._

_If you want to save_ your pretty pink ranger, you must duel me only you. If you do something wrong, I will but her to sleep forever, so you better watch it. you will duel me in 2 hours and you will have 7 hours to do so. From: Nilock **2 hours later...**

after the battle, I defected him. I ran back to the house, to see if she's awake.

I was in her room.

Then another arrow shot at the wall.

It said:

Dear red ranger,

Ha ha, you were tricked and now she will never wake up.

From: Master Xandried

"what did it say Jayden" Emily said.

" It said that we were to late and she will now sleep forever." I said with tears.

Then everyone started to cry.

**A/N: That was chapter 3. what will they do? Review**


	4. the Awaking

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T WORRY MIA WILL WAKE UP.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**JAYDEN'S ****POV**

I was in my room thinking of a symbol for breaking the spell.

Then I grab my picture of Mia, and remembering the times we had.

Like that time we almost got fake marred twice. Then some tears came down.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said wiping my tears away.

"hey, I know that you miss her." Emily said having some tears coming down.

"we'll find a way to break that spell."she said whipping her face.

"well, do want to train with me." I asked.

"Sure"she said then running to get change.

**15 minutes later**

Me and Emily were training till the gap sensor went off.

Mentor Ji came running and said" at the arena"

" Lets go team" I said

" Wait how about Mia." Mike asked.

"You will have to go with out her." Ji said with tears coming down.

**At the Arena**

"run pathetic humans"Switch face said.

" stop right there, Switch face." I said while surprising Switch face and attacking him.

"get out of my way." he said then attacked me and that send me flying far.

" Nows your turn yellow." He said.

"switch blast."he said. Sending a blast towards her.

**Emily's POV**

oh no, I'm going to get hit.

wait, I got an idea.

"symbol power, Shield" I said while drawing the symbol.

Then the blast hit the shield. It was draining my energy.

After the blast, I was exhausted, so I kinda fell to the ground.

"EMILY!" Mike said running to catch me, which he did.

"I'll be ok" I said.

"well, night night ranger." He said.

"Night gas" Switch face setting to blast Mike.

"Mike, Watch out." I said then jumping right in front of him and getting hit, falling down in a deep sleep.

**Mike's POV**

"Emily" I yelled while catching her.

"What did you do to her." I said with tears.

"She will never wake up like the pink ranger." Switch face Laughed.

"I'm drying up. I'll never come back."Switch face said returning in the same gap that Mia's nilock.

"Emily wake up" I said while caring her back to the house.

Then I saw Jayden all weak and covered in dirt.

"Hey Jayden over here." I said waving one hand.

"Hey you guys. What happened to Emily" he asked.

I told him everything on the way back to the house.

I put Emily down on her bed.

Then I heard Jayden in the when I walked out of her room, I saw Jayden on the ground.

"Ji, something wrong with Jayden." I said picking him up and putting him in the infirmary.

"He will be fine, he just collapsed thats all." Ji said.

After an hour, he woke up.

"Jayden your a wake." I said.

"How long was I out." he asked.

"1 hour" I said.

"thanks"he said while getting up.

**Jayden's POV**

When I got up, I went to Mia's room.

"Mia Please wake up. I said.

"PLEASE!" I said with tears.

Then I saw a tear in her eye.

Then everyone walked in except Emily who was asleep.

Everyone started to cry.

I started to cry and one of my tears fell on her head.

Then something magical happened She was floating.

Then I kissed her on the lips and then she stop floating and she began to wake up.

The locket began to unlock and everything in it was going back in her.

She woke up and everyone hugged her.

She still have a locket on her neck.

"You saved my,Jayden" She said then kissing my cheek.

"I thought I lost you" I said whipping the tears in my eyes.

"Where's Emily" She asked.

"she is in a deep sleep like you were." Mike said and tears coming from his eyes.

"I'll go get her." Mike said then racing to her room.

When he got her, she had a key necklace on her neck.

Then I notice that Mia's locket had a key hole in it.

"Hey Mia, can I see your locket." I said.

"Sure. I can't, it won't come off." She said trying to get it off.

Then I try getting it off, still it won't come off.

"Mike, Try getting the necklace of Emily" I said.

"It won't come off." He said.

"Well lets put the necklaces together." I said while Mia was going towards Emily.

Then The key fits in the locket.

Emily was beginning to wake up.

"Emily!" Mike said then giving her a big hug.

"Whats this on my neck."She asked.

"Its just a necklace."Mike answered.

"oh, ok. Mia your awake I thought we lost you" She said then giving her a tight hug.

"I thought we lost you for a moment." Mia said.

Then everyone left except for me and Mia.

"How do you feel" I asked.

"A little weak" She answered.

"Want something to eat" I asked.

"Sure, can I have some soup and tea." She said.

"coming right up." I said then going out of her room and dash to the kitchen to make her some soup and tea.

**Mia's POV**

I'm just glad I'm back.

I'll ask if we can hold off the date till I feel better.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 4. How was it? Please Review. The next chapter will be about there date and something else. It won't be out for a couple of days, maybe.**


	5. Whatever you want to call it chapter

**A/N: Hey People, If you are reviewing me, I will do the same with your stories.**

**Tell other people about this story, also vote for Alex Heartman for favorite TV actor for Kids Choice Awards(KCA) on www. nick .com/kca/ with no spaces. Vote for him and That will make everyone happy. Thx**

**Chapter 5**

**Mia's POV**

Jayden was feeding me some soup while I hold the cup of tea.

"Yum"I said taking a sip of tea.

"Hey Jayden, could we hold off the date till I'm out of bed and battling a nilock." I asked.

"Sure" he said taking another spoon of soup.

After finishing my soup, Jayden left me to rest.

When Jayden left me, I feel asleep.

**In the dream world...**

"Mia would you marry me."Jayden said holding a box with a ring inside.

"yes"I said Then kissing him on the lips.

Then we got dressed and I was in this beautiful long, layered sleeved white dress.

And Jayden was wearing a black tux.

10 minutes later.

We were walking down the Isle and the priest said his words.

"Do you, take this woman to be your wife."The priest said.

"I do"Jayden answered.

"Do you, Take this Man to be your husband" he said.

"I do"I said.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, Now you may kiss the bride"He said.

Then we kissed for about 2 minutes.

Then I woke up.

I got up and looked in the mirror and saw the same wedding dress that was in my dream.

I wonder how I got this on when I was in my Pj's.

Then I woke up again, so then I pinch myself and that hurts.

But this time Jayden was shaking me.

"What" I said whipping my eyes.

"you were spazzing out in your sleep."he said.

"What time is it."I asked.

"3:00 in the morning."he said.

"Thanks"I said.

He then went back to his room.

I was going back to sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up and I felt way better.

The I went to the kitchen.

I saw Jayden sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Good morning Jayden" I said.

"Good morning honey bun" He said.

"would you like to have our date today"I asked.

"Finally"He said getting up.

We went to our rooms and got change.

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tie dye shirt.

I went to the kitchen to see if he was ready.

"Are ya ready yet" he asked as he packed the food in a basket.

"Yup, are you"I said going towards him.

"Lets go"He said as we both walked out of the house.

**They had a picnic then a romantic stroll along the beach and they lived happily ever after or until a nilock comes then they go in battle mode. **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
